


Magnets

by TwilightHayley



Series: NovaHD Collection [3]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHayley/pseuds/TwilightHayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Aleks pretend to be a couple. It confuses the fuck out of the other Creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets

Seamus always expected shenanigans whenever he went out with James and Aleks, used to their mischievous comradery and their playful arguments after being friends with them for many years.

He’d never expected to see this though.

The two of them, holding hands.

It had started when they’d been waiting in line at the cinema to pay for their tickets and their snacks. James had been ranting about his low expectations for the movie ahead, and Seamus was listening, chiming in occasionally with opinions of his own. Aleks’s attention was seemingly elsewhere as he scanned the advertisements displayed above the counter.

Suddenly he grabbed James’s arm, halting the conversation. “Hey dude, look!”

James did, and he examined the poster that Aleks was pointing to. Seamus did as well, but he didn’t see what the fuss was about. It was an advert offering 50% off tickets and snacks for couples, all in celebration of Valentine’s Day, which was in a few weeks’ time.

“Take my hand.”

Seamus started at Aleks’s words and turned to look at him in horror. Fortunately for him, Aleks’s gaze was solely for James as he held out his hand expectantly.

“What the fuck?” James demanded, frowning down at the offering. “Why would I do that asshole?”

“For the couple’s discount.” Aleks stated plainly, rolling his eyes at the pointless question.

Seamus anticipated a quick retort from James, a rebuff or a mocking remark, but he didn’t get one. James hesitated, uncertainty clouding his features as he continued to stare down at Aleks’s outstretched hand.

“But we’re not a couple.” He said quietly, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“The staff don’t know that though!” Aleks responded, exasperated now. He wiggled his fingers, a silent beckoning for James to make a move. “Hold my fucking hand, right now.”

Seamus could only watch on in bewilderment as James did exactly that. He clasped Aleks’s hand with his own, lacing their fingers together.

No one said anything after that. Seamus was in shock, stunned by how at ease his friends were at pretending to be a couple. Aleks and James couldn’t look each other in the eye, but they were standing closely together, mirroring blushes staining both of their cheeks, the epitome of a new, infatuated couple.

They queued in silence until it was time for their turn at the counter. James guided Aleks forward by their tethered hands, naturally taking the lead, and Seamus followed behind them wordlessly.

The man serving them glanced down at their entwined hands, and began to punch in their information into the machine. “One adult, one couple’s combo?” He questioned, falling for their act. Seamus wasn’t surprised – his friends did make a convincing couple.

Aleks nodded, confirming the man’s question. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Any snacks?”

Seamus was about to reply, but James beat him to it. “What do you want babe?” He asked, directing his question at his new, pretend boyfriend.

To Aleks’s credit, he didn’t react at James’s endearing term. “We’ll have a large salted popcorn, and two cans of Pepsi.” He answered, falling into the couple’s routine effortlessly as he leaned into James.

“I’ll just have a can of orange Tango.” Seamus added, before the man could finish ringing up their order. He’d lost his appetite at the nauseous sight of his friends pretending to be a couple.

James and Aleks may have been acting, but damn they were believable.

~O~

Jordan had seen a lot of strange sights in his time with the Creatures. He thought he’d become immune to his friend’s outrageous antics, but boy was he wrong.

He’d expected a relaxed, normal evening out with his two closest friends, who had arrived at the cinema before him. But when he saw them, he was completely floored when he saw the two of them wrapped up in a romantic clinch.

James’s arm was draped over Aleks’s shoulders, whilst his were wrapped tightly around his waist as they whispered to each other, standing too close together for it to be considered a platonic embrace.

Jordan couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he approached the two of them. _About time_. “When did this happen then?” He asked in greeting, but froze when James and Aleks immediately hushed him.

“Shut the fuck up.” Aleks hissed, his eyes darting to the cinema staff that were standing close by. “Don’t ruin this for us.”

Jordan’s cheer quickly faded into incredulity. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t worry about it.” James whispered, steering Aleks over to the movie counter to pay for their tickets. “Just don’t say anything, okay? I’ve got this.”

Jordan trailed behind, allowing James to order for them all, still confused by the exchange. He was used to Aleks and James’s abruptness, but he didn’t understand why they were acting the way they were.

Once they’d bought their tickets and rounded the corner, Aleks and James released each other and burst out into an obnoxious dance.

Jordan stared at them, mouth agape.

“I can’t believe that worked again!” Aleks exclaimed, ceasing his movements to high five James.

James grinned back at him as they clapped their hands together, but his smile quickly faded when he saw Jordan staring at them. He shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and Aleks’s smile wavered too.

“What’s going on?” Jordan asked calmly, wanting to understand why his friends were behaving the way they were.

Aleks pointed to the Valentine’s Day poster beside them, and Jordan quickly scanned the article. Everything fell into place.

_Ah_.

“You pretended to be a couple, just to get discounted tickets.” Jordan stated, more shocked that he’d fallen for their act than the fact that they’d lied to an establishment.

“Yeah.” James responded, the mirth in his expression returning. “I can’t believe you fell for it!”

_Me neither._ Jordan thought to himself, but he didn’t berate himself too much. He knew that he’d only witnessed a façade of romance between his two friends, but he recognised real affection when he saw it.

And the tender way that James and Aleks had looked at each other in the foyer, before they’d noticed Jordan arrive, was very, very real.

~O~

Sly was the only Creature who wasn’t surprised by Aleks and James’s pretend-couple act. He’d suspected that there were deeper feelings between those two idiots for a long time, but he knew that James and Aleks were oblivious to each other’s infatuation.

So Sly decided to give them a push in the right direction, when it was his turn to go to the cinema with them.

His plan unfortunately fell through when he met Aleks at the cinema, who told him that James had cancelled because he was busy editing.

But Sly was devious enough to think of another strategy, and he quickly initiated it. “Okay, well if James isn’t coming, then you and I can still get the couples combo.” He said casually, enjoying the horror that flashed across Aleks’s face.

“What the fuck?” He exclaimed, but quickly smoothed his expression when Sly quirked his eyebrow at him questioningly. “No way.” Aleks added, his tone calmer. “We can’t do that.”

Sly resisted the urge to smirk. “Why not?” He asked innocently.

“The staff think that James and I are a couple. I can’t ruin this act we’ve got going on.” Aleks’s response was swift – almost _too_ quick, as if a lot of thought had gone into it.

Sly’s suspicions grew. “You’ve only done the act, what? One, two times? They won’t remember your face.” He said airily, wanting to provoke another reaction from Aleks.

It worked. Aleks looked away, diverting his gaze towards the display of movie posters. _The look of guilt_. “Um…yes, they will. James and I have been here a lot over the past couple of weeks.”

“Really?” Sly couldn’t help his crow of delight, and Aleks shot him a dirty look.

“There’s been a lot of good films out, okay?” He retorted defensively and Sly quickly chose to back down, lest he scare Aleks into giving up the façade all together.

“I get it.” He said agreeably, and Aleks visibly relaxed.

Sly then changed the topic, asking Aleks for his opinion about the previous Iron Man film. His friend immediately complied as he launched into graphic detail, and Sly grinned as he listened, his thoughts elsewhere.

Whilst he didn’t get the chance to witness James and Aleks in action, he was satisfied that he’d given one of his friends a little nudge in the right direction.

~O~

After hitting a milestone subscriber count, all Dan wanted to do was go out and enjoy a nice, quiet meal with his closest friends.

He didn’t get what he wanted though, thanks to James and Aleks.

The afternoon had started off okay – they’d all decided on a restaurant without arguing, and Dan felt optimistic as they walked through the parking lot towards the diner they’d chosen together.

James and Aleks were walking a little ahead of them, engrossed in conversation, with Seamus and Sly strolling just behind them. Dan didn’t mind. He was too busy talking to Jordan about the next gaming series they had planned.

Suddenly he noticed James halt, and Seamus nearly barrelled into him at the unexpected standstill. Aleks and Sly paused too, and all of the Creatures turned to look at where James was pointing.

Outside of the restaurant, was a large sign, advertising that couples ate for free between certain dining hours in celebration of Valentine’s day.

And lo and behold, they’d arrived just in time for the offer to be valid.

“Free food boys!” Aleks commented cheerfully, exchanging a grin with James.

Dan glanced at the other Creatures, confused by Aleks’s statement, but his friends didn’t share his puzzlement. Jordan and Seamus just looked exasperated, whilst Sly looked positively gleeful.

“None of us are with our partners.” Dan stated, perplexed.

“Speak for yourself.” James remarked, and he raised his arm expectantly.

Dan didn’t even have time to question the move – Aleks immediately darted over and cuddled into James’s side, slipping his hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

James threw his arm over Aleks’s shoulders, the gesture so natural that Dan knew he’d done it before, and shot him a triumphant smile. “Pair up Daniel.” He said cheerily. “Find yourself a partner.”

Seamus spoke up before Dan got the chance to. “Hell no.” He protested. “I want no part in this fucked up act.”

Jordan and Sly nodded their agreement, but Dan didn’t know what the hell they were talking about. He didn’t get the opportunity to find out either – Aleks and James glanced at each other, and some silent form of communication passed between them.

“Alright, we’ll see you guys afterwards.” James said, giving them a non-committal wave as he led Aleks into the restaurant.

Dan could only stare helplessly after them. So much for his celebration meal with all of his friends. “What the fuck did I just witness?” He asked, too stunned to be angry.

“James and Aleks are pretending to be a couple.” Jordan replied simply – and now Dan knew why he’d looked annoyed earlier. “They do it at the cinema to get a couples combo, but it looks like they’ve moved on to free food.”

“That’s…strange.” Dan couldn’t think of another word to describe it. “I don’t get it.”

“No one gets it.” Seamus said dryly.

Only Sly looked amused by the entire exchange, and Dan noticed him smirking as they resumed their walk into the restaurant.

Inside, Dan’s eyes landed on James and Aleks, who had already been seated at a cosy booth in the corner. They were sitting together on one bench, even though there was plenty of room around the table. They didn’t seem to mind the close proximity though, and Dan idly compared them to magnets as they shared each other’s space.

When one leaned back, the other followed until they were breathing the same air again. Both of their faces were flushed, visible in the dim light of the restaurant, the picture of blossoming romance.

“Are you sure they’re not really together?” Dan whispered, turning his attention back to the other Creatures.

“We’re sure.” Jordan responded, glancing towards the fake couple. “They both adamantly deny that they’re—”

He abruptly broke off, eyes widening in surprise.

Dan tracked his gaze back to James and Aleks, and felt the same jolt of astonishment when he saw the two of them kissing.

It wasn’t just a chaste peck on the lips either.

The kiss lingered, and then deepened as mouths curiously explored and tongues darted out to taste, to _take_.  

This was profound, this was meaningful – both had their eyes closed, both lost in the moment – and Dan realised that the pretend couple façade was just a mask for their true feelings. He had a feeling though, that Aleks and James hadn’t realised that yet.

“Me thinks they doth protest too much.” Sly remarked smugly as the Creatures turned their backs on the couple, giving them some privacy.

~O~

Even after James and Aleks’s make-out session, the two continued to deny that they were a real couple. Apparently the impromptu kiss in the restaurant was to persuade the waitress that they were a couple, as their simple act of hand-holding hadn’t quite convinced her. Jordan could see right through the lie; all of the Creatures could, but none of them tried to argue with them.

It wasn’t worth the hassle. Aleks and James would figure it out eventually.

At least, that’s what Jordan hoped.

But three weeks went by, and there was no sign of a confession from James or Aleks.

And then it all erupted one night, when they were eating at a fancy restaurant in celebration of Seamus’s birthday.

The evening had started off normally. There was no out of character behaviour from either James or Aleks; the two were sitting together but that wasn’t out of the ordinary. They’d usually choose to sit together, even before their romantic charade started, and opt out of the table conversation to talk amongst themselves.

Everything was fine…until a man at one of the tables proposed to his girlfriend. The entire restaurant quietened and waited with bated breath for her response, and when she cried “Yes!”, everyone burst into applause.

Jordan soon lost interest in the couple, as did the other Creatures as they turned back to their meal…everyone, except for Aleks and James.

The restaurant staff offered to pay for the happy couple’s meal and provided them with a bottle of free champagne, which had captured James and Aleks’s rapt attention.

Jordan quickly noticed the calculating glances shared between his two friends, both of them silently deliberating the next stage of their faux romance.

And that was it. Jordan couldn’t take it anymore.

“Enough.” He said firmly, gaining the attention of everyone seated at the table. “This has gone way too far.”

James and Aleks glanced at each other in confusion, and then slowly turned their heads to confront Jordan’s gaze.

But it wasn’t just Jordan who was staring at them. All of the Creatures were looking in their direction.

James cleared his throat, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. “What’s up?” He asked casually, although his actions were anything _but_. He was fiddling with his napkin uneasily, tearing it up with shaking fingertips.

“Are you two together?” Jordan asked directly, fed-up with the façade.

“No.”

The rapid response came from Aleks _and_ James, both of them wearing mirroring expressions of confusion.

“Why would you think that?” Aleks added, running his fingers through his hair – a nervous tick.

“I don’t go around town, pretending to date my best friend to get free stuff.” Dan replied instantly, beating Jordan to it.

“And I don’t make out with my best friend in the middle of a restaurant.” Sly piped up, clearly enjoying himself as he watched James and Aleks squirm.

Neither James nor Aleks responded. Both looked down at the table, avoiding each other’s gaze _and_ the stares of their friends.

Jordan had never seen either of them rendered speechless like this – and he knew that they needed time alone. “Let’s go guys.” He said, rising to his feet. He tossed a couple of bills onto the table to pay for his part of the meal, and Sly, Seamus and Dan followed suit, doing the same. “These two have got a lot of issues to sort through.”

With that, the Creatures ditched the couple, leaving James and Aleks alone.

~O~

Jordan soon forgot about his friends when he returned home. He engrossed himself in editing for a couple of hours, and then decided to call it a night when he noticed that it was after midnight.

As he got into bed, his phone lit up with a new message, and he reached over to pick it up from the dresser.

It was from James.

**_You’re right. We did need to talk._ **

**_Thanks man._ **

Attached to the message was a picture of Aleks, curled up in James’s bed, fast asleep. His hair was mussed and there were visible red marks littered across his skin, and Jordan knew exactly what they’d spent their evening doing.

He grinned, thrilled for them, and he quickly tapped out a reply.

_You’re welcome. You’re both idiots, by the way._

James’s reply was instant.

**_We know._ **


End file.
